Extreme Truth or Dare
by MT Pocketts
Summary: Some of the girls get together and play a game of Truth or Dare, then things get complicated. Little do they know, the boys are doing the same thing! Lots of awkward moments and mixed up feelings. Neji Tenten, Sasuke Hinata, Shikamaru Ino
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the idea of the game of 'Truth or Dare', though I enjoy it at every sleep over!

**ExtremeTruth or Dare**

**by MT Pocketts**

_This is dedicated to my best friend Jasmine, who always enjoys this game just as much as I do._

**Summary:** Some of the girls get together and play a game of Truth or Dare, then things get complicated. Little do they know, the boys are doing the same thing! Lots of awkward moments and mixed up feelings.

**Pairings:** (the ones for sure anyway) Neji Tenten, Sasuke Hinata, Shikamaru Ino

xxxxxxx

All of the girls had gotten together at Haruno Sakura's house, considering her family was the most used to hosting sleepovers and would give them their space. Tenten brought ice cream, Temari brought popcorn, Hinata brought some of her favorite chick flicks and Ino had come up with an idea. She decided they should play 'truth or dare' to get things off their minds. At the tender ages of sixteen or fifteen, all of the girls had something to complain about.

"That stupid Neji! I swear he doesn't have feelings," Tenten admitted and took a mouthful of popcorn from the bowl they had in the center of the circle of girls. She'd been given a 'truth' from Temari, the question being "Which guy do you like?" and Tenten had gone on and on from there.

"W-well, okay then," Hinata said with a pink flush on her cheeks as always. "It's y-your t-turn now, Tenten-chan."

"Oh right, sorry guys," Tenten said and looked around. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Oh…Um, truth?" Sakura answered. Tenten smirked, being one of the better ones at questioning.

"Alright, how do you really feel about Naruto?" Tenten asked and Sakura went as pink as her hair. "Wow, I had no idea-"

"What? He's j-just m-my t-team-m-m-mate! T-there's n-nothing there!" Sakura stuttered.

_'I think she just stuttered worse than I usually do…'_ Hinata thought.

"Sounds like you're lying to yourself," Temari pointed out and Sakura sulked. "Knock it off, it's your turn."

"Fine," Sakura sighed and decided to turn to the only person there who would have an easier time blushing than her. "Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Me? Ummm…. T-truth?" Hinata said timidly. Ino sighed, _'Everyone keeps picking truth…' _She was irritated. She wanted to give someone a good dare.

"Good. Which would you prefer: death by fire or death by… ummm, every jounin in the village?" Sakura had a better question to start with, but decided not to ask Hinata.

"Fire!" Hinata exclaimed. The others were surprised at her quick answer, she hadn't even stuttered. "And Ino, truth or dare?" Hinata asked and Ino's eyes widened. She was going to be given a dare by Hinata? The shy one? Great…

"Dare," Ino answered and the girls let loose a fake gasp. "Come on, this is what we should be doing." Ino watched Hinata patiently, waiting for her dare.

"A d-dare? Okay, um… You have to tell Shikamaru your feelings for him," Hinata said, without stuttering, and Ino visibly paled. 'How did she…? Crap, I got myself into this mess…' Ino thought and sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it tomorrow," Ino said and the girls looked back at her in surprise.

"Really? You like him?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "And you're going to tell him?"

"A dare's a dare, next one," Ino looked around and decided to settle on Tenten. "Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Tenten said, confidence shining in her eyes. Ino smiled, things were finally going to get good.

"Okay, Tenten, I dare you to…" An evil glint flashed in Ino's eyes. "Kiss Sasuke."

"WHAT!" Tenten shrieked and the others girls howled with laughter.

"Oh, poor Neji," Sakura commented.

"What does Neji have to do with this?" Tenten turned red and looked at Sakura in anger.

"Look at it this way, you're friends with one prodigy. It shouldn't be too hard to get close to another one," Ino laughed and Tenten was glaring daggers at her. It was probably a good thing Sakura had made her put away her real daggers before coming in…

"Fine!" Tenten turned to Hinata in a quick motion. "Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hinata said, joining the trend, and the girls were surprised to hear her do it.

"You have to kiss Sasuke too," Tenten said, and the smirk that spread across her face allowed her to feel better. Hinata went pale as well, but did not back down from the challenge.

"O-okay, I w-will," Hinata shook once but then was over it. "S-sakura, truth or d-dare?"

"Dare," Sakura said automatically, not willing to let Ino out do her.

"You must g-go out on a d-date with N-naruto," Hinata said and Sakura's expression darkened. Hinata felt the sudden urge to run away, but being as it was a sleepover it would be rather pathetic for her to do so…This time, anyway.

"Fine…" Sakura growled and took a deep breath before moving on. "So, Temari, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Temari grinned, wanting to know what she would get to do.

"Kiss Neji," Sakura said quietly, which was countered immediately by a pissed off Tenten.

"NO! Not my Neji-kun!" Tenten froze as she said this_. 'Wait a minute… My Neji-kun? Uh oh…'_ She thought and sat back down. No one else was surprised by the outburst, only Temari reacted to it.

"Only if Tenten promises not to kill me," Temari eyed Tenten coolly as she said this.

"…I won't…But it's ONLY ONE kiss, got it?" Tenten relaxed after that.

"Understood," Temari said, and the girls glared at each other, just because they could.

"Now, what should the time limit be?" Sakura asked.

"Three days, nice and quick so that we can fix problems right away," Tenten spoke up.

"Only three days?" Hinata had doubt in her voice.

"Don't worry, you can do it. We'll all do this together," Sakura put a comforting arm around Hinata, forgetting Hinata was one of the two who would be kissing Sasuke.

"Then we're decided," Ino raised her can of pop for a toast. "To the next three days!"

"The next three days!" The girls all clinked their cans together.

xxxxxxx

All of the guys had gotten together at Sasuke's house, it being the largest and least occupied of their homes. Sasuke had broken into his parents old wine cellar, but they weren't getting as drunk as one would have expected. Instead, they had actually started playing truth or dare, and they were betting on it.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Naruto forked five dollars (I don't know yen, sorry!) over to Sasuke, who had just eaten a mixture that Neji had made randomly in the kitchen.

"Maybe this will cover the medical bill," Sasuke said sarcastically, holding his stomach.

"Whatever Uchiha, your turn," Shikamaru said.

"Fine, Lee. Truth or dare?" Sasuke asked the boy with thick eyebrows. They had kept the sake away from Lee, a little concerned about the effect it might have on him.

"Dare! And if I can't do it, then I'll run 100 laps around Konoha! And if I can't do that-"

"Shut up. Just kiss Sakura, you should be able to manage that, right?" Sasuke said and Lee lit up. He had fire in his eyes as he launched into a speech about youthful love triumphing over all. Sasuke made a silent bet with Naruto that Lee would be doing 100 laps around Konoha before next week.

"He's troublesome…Who brought him?" Shikamaru wanted to know.

"I think he just…came," Neji answered quietly, it was about then that Lee pointed at Neji with a crazed look in his eye.

"Neji! Truth or dare?" He asked happily.

"Dare," Neji answered, as emotionless as usual. _'I thought we kept the sake away from him…' _Neji thought.

"You have to tell Tenten how you really feel about her at training tomorrow," Lee gave him the nice guy pose, but Neji's death glare was still upon him. "I'll even have Gai-sensei leave you two alone, okay?"

"Fine…" Neji's voice sounded oddly shaky.

"Ten bucks says he doesn't tell her," Shikamaru said to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Five says he tells her tomorrow," Sasuke added.

"Ten says he waits a few days," Naruto jumped in as well.

"Ok then…Naruto, truth or dare?" Neji asked, his voice back to being calm.

"Dare! I can do anything!" Naruto jumped up and down in excitement.

"Prove it, kiss Ino," Neji smirked and Naruto stopped doing his joyful dance. All of the guys laughed and Naruto sweat dropped. He had gotten himself into this mess after all.

"I can do it, just watch," Naruto said.

"Fifteen says she slaps him," Sasuke whispered.

"Ten says she takes control of his body and makes him run into a wall," Shikamaru said.

"Oi, Sasuke, truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Dare," Sasuke almost sounded bored.

"Hehehe, ok. You have to take Hinata out on a date," Naruto grinned at him and Sasuke sighed. He had chosen to take a dare, hopefully this one wouldn't give him a stomachache.

"Hinata? Ok I guess…" Sasuke turned to Shikamaru. "Your turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "This is going to be troublesome, isn't it?"

"Of course, you have to kiss Temari," Sasuke smirked, and Shikamaru twitched.

"Temari….So troublesome…."

"Ten bucks says he goes for Ino instead and says he got the names wrong," Naruto hissed at Neji.

"You're on," The Hyuuga laughed.

xxxxxxx

**A/N:** In case that was a little confusing, (it was for me anyway!) here's who's doing what: Naruto has to kiss Ino, Ino has to tell Shikamaru how she feels, Shikamaru has to kiss Temari, Temari has to kiss Neji, Neji has to confess his feelings to Tenten, Tenten has to kiss Sasuke, Sasuke has to take Hinata on a date, Hinata has to kiss Sasuke, Lee has to kiss Sakura and Sakura has to go on a date with Naruto.


	2. Naruto, Temari and Neji

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**A/N:** In case that was a little confusing, (it was for me anyway!) here's who's doing what: Naruto has to kiss Ino, Ino has to tell Shikamaru how she feels, Shikamaru has to kiss Temari, Temari has to kiss Neji, Neji has to confess his feelings to Tenten, Tenten has to kiss Sasuke, Sasuke has to take Hinata on a date, Hinata has to kiss Sasuke, Lee has to kiss Sakura and Sakura has to go on a date with Naruto. Ok, got it? Here we go!

xxxxxxx

Two blondes met in the middle of the training area, one with a smirk and one looking rather nervous. It was a clear day, very little breeze and not too warm or cold.

"How did it go, Naruto?" Ino watched the blonde boy curiously as he fidgeted a little.

"Oh yeah, the dares? Great," He answered with a nervous laugh.

"What are they supposed to do?" She asked and he told her, leaving out his own dare. In return, she told him all of the girl's dares. Again, she didn't tell him hers.

"Sasuke and Hinata got lucky…" Naruto smiled, "And I bet I can help Sakura with hers."

"Yeah, you should enjoy that one," Ino grinned wickedly at him. "And Tenten will be happy, in the end at least."

"Good, so we got one match made," Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Say, what was you dare anyways?" Ino asked.

"M-mine?" Naruto turned pink. She was right there, he knew what he needed to do, but it was just too…weird.

"Yeah…Come on," She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't tell me yours," Naruto pointed out. She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ino nodded, "Good work, we might have to scheme together some other time." Ino turned to leave.

"Wait, Ino?" She turned around, and he was right there behind her. Before she could even say anything, he had pressed his lips to hers and run away as fast as he could.

"Aha…So that was his dare," Ino laughed and left the training area.

_'So they planned this whole thing, did they? I'll show them,'_ Someone in the shadows thought, and left without making a single sound.

Status: 1 dare complete, 9 to go 

xxxxxxx

Temari showed up at the Gai team's usually training area, bright and early. That was, thanks to Tenten's instructions_. 'Why do I have to kiss that rock, Neji? I don't want to do this, stupid dare,' _She sighed and glanced at her watch. According to Tenten, he ought to be here by now. Tenten herself was even hiding in the bushes, ready to jump out if Neji should decide to do anything to harm the sand nin.

Temari heard a sound to her right and glanced over, recognizing the black ponytail and white eyes. _'About bloody time…' _She thought but tried to appear somewhat amused. Neji seemed to slow as he saw her, and she couldn't read his blank face.

"What are you doing here?" He wanted to know.

"I only came here to see you," She replied plainly and walked steadily towards the Hyuuga. He looked ready to fight but never went all the way into his fighting pose. Temari was a little surprised, but just wanted to be out of there at the same time.

"Why?…" He said when she was about a foot away from him.

"Just a little 'hello'" She said and leaned in for it. Temari went the whole way, receiving nothing from him. She had been expecting him to react that way, and it made the whole process that much easier. Suddenly, before Temari had had a chance to pull away, he pushed her away from him.

"Say 'hello' to someone else, I already have someone to greet this morning," He said sternly and walked stiffly past her, only to spot Tenten coming out of the forest nearby. His usually emotionless face failed him for the briefest moment, revealing a hidden look of panic. Temari followed his gaze and smirked at Tenten.

_'Perfect timing, he's all yours now,'_ Temari thought and left without a word.

_'Crap…Even if she did like me, seeing that is not going to help things,' _He thought and watched her face for any emotion. When he saw that she didn't even seem upset, he assumed she didn't feel the same.

"Tenten, how long were you there?" Neji wanted to know.

"Long enough," She smirked, hiding behind the face she teased him with. "How did it feel?"

"Feel?" He seemed confused by the question.

"You know, was there a spark?" She asked. The questions themselves hurt, but not as much as she expected the answers to. Neji was speechless, he had to tell her and for more than one reason. If she thought he had wanted to kiss Temari…Well, that just wouldn't do. He didn't know how quite to explain it in words, but he could think of a way to…show her.

Before Tenten knew what was happening, Neji had swept her up in his strong arms and was kissing her. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and opened her mouth slowly as his tongue requested access. With a soft sigh, they broke the embrace and he looked into her eyes seriously.

"_That_, my dear Tenten, was a spark," He said. She smiled up at him happily and he even smiled back at her. "And I wouldn't want to feel it with anyone else."

_Status: 3 dares complete, 7 to go._

xxxxxxx


	3. Tenten, Sasuke, and Hinata

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_Status: 3 dares complete, 7 to go_

xxxxxxx

Day 2

Sakura was walking down the road, realizing that she'd actually have to go on a date with Naruto either today or tomorrow. She rolled her eyes and grunted. It wouldn't be that bad, would it? It was only Naruto after all, and it's not like she had never been stuck with him before. Being on a team with Naruto and Sasuke was like being with just Naruto, at times Sasuke was so silent he was non-existent.

"Sakura-chan!" She was brought out of her brooding by a familiar voice. She looked up, 'Finally, lets get this over with,' Inner Sakura said, but they were both surprised when it was Rock Lee who skidded to a stop before her. "Sakura-chan!" He repeated, and she just stared back. This wasn't out of the ordinary for Lee.

"What is it, Lee?" She asked.

_'Perfect,'_ Naruto thought from the shadows. _'I can save her!…Wait a minute, I bet Sasuke that he wouldn't be running 100 laps around Konoha…Crud! I have to get her to kiss him!' _Naruto smacked himself.

"Ah! Love will always prevail!" Gai said from the bushes with fire in his eyes.

"Oi, where'd you come from?" Naruto wanted to know.

"I am keeping an eye on my beloved pupil!" Gai announced, and then Lee turned to see them.

"Gai-sensai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensai!"

"Lee!"

And then a huge sunset appeared behind the two of them as they rode a turtle towards it, leaving Naruto and Sakura to sweatdrop.

"Naruto?" Sakura spotted him. "Were you spying on me?"

"Me? Oh…No, I mean… I was just taking a walk and saw you and Lee and didn't want to disturb. It looked like a pretty serious talk and I didn't want to- NOW LEE!" Naruto jumped out of the way as Sakura turned to where he was looking, only to be met by Lee's mouth pressed against hers.

Sakura screamed, partly from shock and partly from the rage of being set up. Lee looked pleased with himself, but then noticed Sakura's rage and scrambled away to leave Naruto to deal with it, yelling 'love always prevails!' as he went.

"Hey…Hey Sakura, calm down a bit…" Naruto said as he spotted the vein popping out of her forehead. _'Wait a minute…Her dare was to go on a date with me…'_ Naruto smirked. "Let me make it up to you, I'll treat you to lunch at the Ichiraku."

Sakura's rage diminished completely. 'Did he just?…' She thought. .:Yeah he did, thought it would take longer:. Inner Sakura replied. 'Yeah actually, I did.' .:I know… Me too, I just lost a bet with your conscience.:. 'WHAT?'

"You mean…Like a date?" She asked. Naruto was about to laugh but didn't let himself. He knew she had to say yes, but she wasn't aware of that. Naruto was going to savor this moment.

"If that's what you want to call it, sure," He gingerly took her hand and led her to the restaurant. He felt her stiffen, but she relaxed soon enough.

_Status: 5 dares complete, 5 to go._

xxxxxxx

Hinata and Tenten had staged their dares, since it was practically the same thing. Tenten would have done it sooner, except that she was now dating Neji. That made things… more difficult. So Tenten had found from Sakura and Ino where to find Sasuke, and Hinata had made sure that Neji would be so busy at home that he wouldn't see anything. The two girls were positioned on either side of the Uchiha's usual training area, when he approached Tenten would go first.

"There he is," Tenten said into a walkie-talkie. "The raven has landed, and the katana is going in."

"Copy that, Katana," Hinata replied into the walkie-talkie and watched as Tenten leaped out of the bushes towards Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked Tenten coldly, she was surprised she'd even gotten that much out of him.

"What, why can't we be friends?" Tenten forced a smile.

"I already have friends, now what do you want?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not much, really," She walked closer to him. It seemed like he was letting her come close to him, when really he was debating how close he could let her get before he used his Grand Fireball. "I just want to compare something, if that's alright with you."

"Compare wh-" He was cut off by Tenten's lips meeting his own. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. She pulled away and frowned at him.

"Nothing compared to the Hyuuga, your poor fan club," Tenten shook her head and left. Sasuke stood there in surprise. 'Nothing compared to the Hyuuga? Guess that means Neji did his dare already… And what about my fan club? I do not kiss badly!'

"Katana out, the raven's all yours now," Tenten said into the walkie-talkie and then turned it off. _'He just…stood there. God, poor Sakura, he more of an ice cube than mine…' _Tenten thought with a smirk, wiping her mouth off at the same time.

Hinata took a deep breath and came out of the bushes. He looked up at her, partly surprised and partly…happy? Hinata didn't know him very well, but he actually looked pleased to see her.

"How much of that did you see?" Sasuke wanted to know. Hinata blushed.

"I-I s-saw y-you and T-Tenten k-kiss," Hinata stuttered badly.

"Don't tell Neji," Sasuke said. "I think he'd kill me." Hinata laughed at this and Sasuke smiled back at her. 'Wow, she's cute when she laughs…Wait a minute…' He thought. 'The dare…'

"Say, Hinata, have you had lunch yet?" He asked.

"L-lunch? N-no," Hinata answered.

"I'll take you, it'll be my treat," He held out his arm and she nervously took it. They walked together in silence towards the restaurant they would be eating at.

_Status: 7 dares complete, 3 to go._

xxxxxxx

After lunch, Sasuke walked Hinata home in complete silence. 'That was painless, it's nice being around someone who isn't loud for once,' He thought and smiled at her. 'Wait…Did I just smile at her? And I liked the date?…Why am I thinking that, do I like her or something?…' He shook the thoughts from his mind as they reached the Hyuuga compound. They stopped at the gate, and Hinata seemed to get more oink with every passing second.

"Well it was nice…talking…with you," Sasuke slowly backed away to leave. "I'll see you around sometime." He turned away and started to leave.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said and he turned back around slowly.

"Yeah, wh-" He was cut off for the second time that day by a girl's lips. But this time, he liked it. As Hinata was holding him to her so that she could kiss him, Sasuke slowly wrapped his own arms around her.

_'Wait a minute, what is he doing? Is Sasuke actually kissing me back?_' Hinata thought as she felt his arms around her and the kiss deepened. Slowly, the two broke the embrace and Sasuke looked deeply into her eyes.

"Wanna go out again tomorrow?" He asked.

_Status: 8 dares complete, 2 to go._

xxxxxxx


	4. Shikamaru and Ino

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of these characters.

_Status: 8 dares complete, 2 to go._

xxxxxxx

Day 3: Last Day 

Shikamaru smirked, he waited in his usual cloud-watching spot for the chaos to begin. He had overheard Ino and Naruto talking about how they'd planned the round of truth or dare, and that had figured in to how the guys got started. Even dim-witted Naruto could've slipped Lee some sake and mumbled something about making Neji confess to Tenten, and that started it all. Shikamaru laughed at the thought, even if he lost his bets he'd set out to win at least Ino's attention if nothing else.

He even knew about Ino's dare to confess to him. Shikamaru had overheard her talking to a few of the other girls who had finished their dares already. And if she had something to confess, that meant she could get jealous. So Shikamaru invited her to their training area that day, about 5 minutes after he expected Temari to show up.

"Hey, get up, lazy bum," Temari's familiar voice reached him. He smirked and sat up. _'And so it begins…' _He thought. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really," He answered. "So how'd that game of truth or dare go the other day?" Temari's eyes widened as he said this.

"How'd you know?"

"I overhead Ino and Naruto, apparently they planned the whole thing," Shikamaru watched the vein in Temari's forehead pop out. _'I had to kiss Neji because of them?'_ Temari did not look happy, but kept her cool because Shikamaru was there. Shikamaru smiled at her and asked, "Is Neji as good a kisser as his fan club thinks?"

"No, only for Tenten," Temari scowled at him. "What does any of this have to do with me, anyway?"

"Simple, my dare is to kiss you. And it was easier getting you on my side first," Shikamaru started, but Temari spoke up before he could continue.

"Lets get this over with," She moved closer to him, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Wait… I want to mess with Ino a little. So I asked her to come about 5 minutes after I expected you. That way she can see why she'll need to 'confess' her feelings," Shikamaru explained. Temari smiled at him.

"Guess you aren't the smart one for nothing. But what if she decides to beat me up in the process?" Temari wanted to know.

"I'll have an eye open, and tell you before so that you have just long enough to get out of the way," Shikamaru frowned. "Then she'll hit me instead, and you can run away."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Temari laughed.

"She's hit me before, I can take it," Shikamaru said. "She's on the way now."

"Alright then," Temari moved closer and Shikamaru mirrored the move. Their faces were mere inches apart and they slowly came closer together. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Only a little," He replied and moved in all the way. Temari slid her arms around his neck as he slid his around her waist. _'Ino's lucky,'_ Temari thought_, 'This one ain't bad…' _Shikamaru watched out of one eye, and saw a blonde head pop out of the forest nearby.

_'Right on time…'_ He thought and subtly shifted so that he could see when she was about to attack.

The scene geared towards Ino… 

She had no idea why Shikamaru had invited her to the clearing today, she knew it was his favorite cloud-watching area. But that didn't mean he'd want her there with him. When she'd come into the clearing, Ino saw him there and he hadn't been alone. He was with Temari. And they were kissing.

Jealousy swelled up in the pit of her stomach. How dare she! Temari knew Ino had to confess her feelings for Shikamaru, and today was her last day to do it! And that Shikamaru…He was so troublesome! Ino rolled her eyes at herself, she was even starting to think like him. 'Baka' she muttered and went to the bushes. She was behind Temari's head, out of Shikamaru's view, and she was creeping up on them slowly.

_Back to Shikamaru and Temari…_

"Wait a minute…" Shikamaru pulled back enough for him to whisper to Temari. "I don't see her anymore."

"You lost her?" Temari whispered back angrily.

"Well sorry, it's not easy to multi-task like this!" He hissed back but then realized Temari had suddenly gone a bit rigid in his arms. _'Oh Ino, you little cheat,'_ He recognized her jutsu right away as Ino's smirk spread across Temari's face.

Ino used Temari's body to pull his face to hers, and kissed him like he'd never been kissed before. She went all out, knocking him to the ground with her on top. Shikamaru was so surprised that he didn't even fight it when she slid her tongue into his mouth and wrestled his for dominance.

_'Ino you idiot what are you doing?'_ Temari thought at her.

.: If he wants to kiss you so bad, I'll give him a real kiss:. Ino answered.

_'He just wanted to make you jealous because he found out you and Naruto planned the dares! Now stop it and get out of my body!'_ Temari thought again and Ino finally released. Ino had made Temari's body at least get off of Shikamaru before she went back to her own body.

Once Temari regained control of her actions, she scrambled out of the clearing. She cursed Shikamaru for not anticipating this kind of attack as she went. He looked at the ground sheepishly until Temari had left.

When he looked back up, Ino was glaring daggers at him. He smirked once more at her and got up to walk over to her. She watched him approach calmly, and he reached out a hand to help her up. Ino took it without a word and they stood facing each other calmly.

"You started it," They said at the same time.

"I started it?" Shikamaru laughed. "You're the one who started this truth or dare nonsense."

"And you're the one who purposely kissed Temari in front of me," Ino responded calmly.

"Yes, I did. And you did almost exactly what I thought you'd do," Shikamaru said.

"Which was?"

"Get jealous," Shikamaru slowly moved closer to her. Ino glanced him up and down, but made no move to keep him from coming closer.

"So how was she?" Ino wanted to know.

"Temari?" Shikamaru asked and Ino nodded. "Nothing until you came along," He said and kissed her.

_Status: 10 dares complete, have a nice day._


End file.
